A Savior Rises
by JakeTheAssassian
Summary: (This takes place in act 1 of fire emblem echoes, from Clair's capture until the end) Clair has been captured, a guy by the name of Jake sees this take place and decides that he must help her. Unfortunately, he is all alone, can this one guy make a save Clair, can he make a difference in this war? The only way to find out is to read on. (If you could not tell I suck at summaries)
1. It begins

**A/N "" are a character speaking, () are a character's thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM, if I did a lot of the characters would be less supremely stupid.**

"I stood there watching her from afar, I saw her get captured and did nothing, I let her get taken away."

"I knew nothing about her, other than the fact that she was a high-ranking noble and that her name was Clair. But that was all the information I needed to know that I had to help her."

(There is a very small chance of me saving her alone but I have to do something. Time to think of a plan.)

"The time has come to strike, I need to slowly take out every enemy one at a time and use these bushes as cover."

(I just hope my heart holds out. It has to, for her.)

"Okay, I can do this. I have the Thunder spell, Excalibur's power, and even some bread to force down if I need an energy boost. Mission: Save Lady Clair is a go!"

(Here goes nothing! The enemy count is close to what I expected so all I have to do is not mess up.)

"Okay, soldier up front standing guard, I will need some extra range for this one, grant me your power, thunder strike!"

The soldier cried out in pain as the thunder strike came down from the sky and killed him.

"HUH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU THREE, GO CHECK ON IT! ARCHER, YOU STAY HERE WITH ME!" shouted the enemy boss.

"Oh no. Three of them, I think this requires a bit more power." I said as I moved to a new bush for cover.

"Okay. It's all or nothing with this! If one lives, I'll not have the strength to finish the boss off, so don't fail me now! EXCALIBUR, BLOW THEM AWAY!"

The three soldiers were swept away by the power of Excalibur. (Man, I love this spell!)

"MORE NOISE? FINE! I'LL GO HANDLE THIS MYSELF! ARCHER, YOU'RE STILL WITH ME AND TELL THE GUYS ON THE SIDE THAT IT'S TIME TO MOVE OUT!" Their leader yelled.

"That's right, all of you will taste my magic, COME FORTH ONCE MORE AND GIVE ME YOUR POWER, THUNDER STRIKE!" I yelled as I fired the thunder spell and took out the two archers.

(I better eat a piece of that bread before I pass out….. Okay. There we go.)

"With his support already taken care off, I can end their leader quickly and save Clair! Now, to just get closer and hit him."

He spotted me moving to take cover in another bush and charged me down just barely missing me with his lance.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, holding this lady captive. But it's okay, I will kill you and save her from your evil." I shouted while trying to sound tough.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're just some kid who can't stay out of trouble and it's time I teach you a lesson!" He spoke in such a harsh tone as he gives a reply to my statement.

"Just a kid? Well then! Guess you are about to lose to a kid, tell your "friends" hello when you see them again, THE TIME HAS COME, EXCALIBUR, ERASE HIM!" I used most of my remaining energy to launch my attack straight at him, his body was split and spread around by the spell.

"HA, well this kid just beat you all. Wait, I cannot celebrate yet. I have to actually go free Clair from her entrapment." I went down to where the cells were and I saw a cage key on the table, some weapons spread around and Clair inside a cell.

"You there boy, extricate me from this filthy prison at once!" She spoke in such a firm but proper voice that seemed to force my hand.

"Y-yes milady! At once!" I rushed over and opened the cell door and freed her.

"The boy will offer the lady his hand." She had told me to do something and once again I felt like no was not an option, she is why I came here after all.

I took her hand and helped her up, being careful to not be too rough with her.

"Very good. I say, it DOES feel good to move about again!" she said as she took a couple of steps around and stretched.

"You have my thanks, er… my name is Jake, I saw that you were captured and came to rescue you" I quickly finished so that she had my name.

"I am Clair. The young man may address me as "Lady Clair," or "milady." She spoke with grace like her noble blood radiated off of her.

"I am so glad that you are safe Lady Clair, now may we depart?" I really did not want to stay in such a place.

"So! From where do you hail, Jake?" It was as if she actually cared about the response, that is a first.

"I was born in a small village not far from here, but there is nothing left I am afraid, every person that was there was slain, met their end at a brigand's axe." It hurt to bring this up but I could not lie and make up some place.

"Oh, you poor dear, I hate to ask you this, but you seem competent in a fight would you like to join the deliverance?" She looked genuinely sad about what happened to me, it was a shock to say the least.

"Lady Clair, me? Join the deliverance? I... I do not think I can." I wanted to follow her but was she serious about me joining?

"Nonsense, we of the deliverance could be like a new family to you, a new home, now come, we must go find Lukas and rejoin with the group." She said this, and I felt like I had to follow her, she was right, I had nowhere else to go.

"Okay, I will fight for the deliverance. Let us head forward." And so, started my new life, fighting for the freedom of this country, I was just happy she was there with me.


	2. New Friends

**A/N: character dialogue will be shown in "" and character thoughts will be shown in ()  
**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM.**

"Hey Clair…. I mean Lady Clair, could you remind me where we are going?" I asked tiredly, having spent the last hour walking, trying to keep up with her Pegasus.

"Well boy, we need to find Lukas. He left the deliverance hideout in search of some more troops." She responded without even looking back or slowing down.

"Lukas. You said that name before, is he someone important to you?" I asked this partly to pry information and partly just wanted conversation during this uneventful walk.

"Lukas is one of the original members of the deliverance and a good friend, any other questions?" She seemed content with her answer and keep flying ahead.

(Hmmm, a good friend, huh? Well. A friend of Clair is a friend of mine.)

"Lukas, there's something up ahead, is that… a Pegasus?!" I heard a voice in the distance and a name…... Lukas?

"I am going on ahead, boy, catch up when you can!" She yelled as she increased her speed to locate the sound of that voice.

"Clair?! What are you doing here?!" Lukas ran towards the oncoming Pegasus with concern on his face.

"Lukas, wonderful news! I found a new person to join the deliverance." She pointed to me as I finally caught up.

"Greetings Sir Lukas, I am Jake, I would like to join the deliverance and fight for milady and my country." I tried to sound confident but I am not sure it worked.

"Ah, well, hello Jake. You seem… sure of yourself, what made you want to join?" He had asked me an extremely simple question.

"Short answer, Lady Clair, she asked and I felt like I just had to say yes." There's a short and sweet answer, here is hoping he does not press the matter.

"I see… I guess introductions are in order on my side now, here with me are six new members. Alm, Grey, Tobin, Faye, Kliff and lastly Silque, who we just saved from brigands." We all exchanged stories and they were all amazed that I rescued Clair alone.

"Yep, all by myself. It was hard but it was worth it to see Lady Clair free, I cannot believe people would just capture her like that." I was proud of myself, so I retold the story with a smile on my face.

"I am sure I speak for everyone when I say I am looking forward to working with you, Jake." It was Alm who spoke, his voice was… shaky like he was new to this (which, to be fair he was) but he is important, this I am sure of.

"Likewise, Alm. I cannot wait to begin." There was truth to my words, I was ready for more battle.

"Our next step is to get back to the Deliverance Hideout and meet up with Clive and everyone else." Every word Lukas spoke was clear and concise. It's like he has been doing this all his life.

"Okay, I am happy to help, I think we all are, but where exactly IS this hideout?" The girl named Faye spoke next, her voice was calm but serious and she looked focused.

"The hideout is in the old royal tombs, near the castle. It is a bit creepy, being home to terrors and all but it is not that bad." Clair seemed worried as she spoke, the joy on her face was a lie and I saw though her act.

"TERRORS?" Every villager reacted the same but I just kept it cool or at least appear as if I am.

"Terrors milady? Are you serious? How can you do anything with those…. creatures about?" I chose to express my concern because there was no reason to hold it in.

"While there may be terrors, they do not pay us any mind if we do not mess with them." Lukas spoke confidently as if he has no worries or issues.

"That is enough chatting everyone to the hideout we go, we don't want to be out here when nightfall hits." Clair's words seemed to focus us, everyone moved forward with a purpose after she spoke.

Today, I gained many wonderful allies, shared jokes, and stories, but now the march continues, into my new life, to a new future!


End file.
